Specialis
by BloodiedFangs
Summary: Harry slips up and accidentally threatens his uncle with magic after Voldemort returns and the abuse becomes worse. What can harry do and why does he have Voldemorts ring? How could it help him? slash, abuse HPLV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, that all belongs to the fantastic JKR, also No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Set in between Harry's forth and fifth year

**Specialis (- Secrets) **

"_V-Vol-Voldemort!" he gasped once he recovered from the sensation of travelling by Portkey. He gulped, trying to push all of his will into his weak, trembling voice to make it heard by anyone. They had to know._

"_Vol-Voldemort! He's back! … He's alive!" he panted._

_He felt the Triwizard Cup being pried from his tense grip_, heard_ soothing words as he was pulled from Cedric's body and lifted off the ground. _

_He looked up into the worried eyes of Dumbledore._

"_What did you say, my boy?" _

"_He's back!" Harry shouted as loud as he could, his voice cracking under the strain before the dark night sky engulfed his vision and his body became limp._

Harry had been sent straight back to his relatives' home after he had been given the O.K. from the healers and a calming draught for his jittery state.

Dumbledore had thought it best for his safety to be sent back under the roof protected by his mother's blood, the place where – he had assured the stressed Lupin and Co. – he would be taken care of by his 'generous' relatives.

The Dursleys.

Harry was really beginning to doubt whether Dumbledore actually cared for his well being. After all, how could such a powerful and intelligent wizard like him not notice something was wrong when he stayed at the Dursleys?

The calming draught had worn off around the time he had woken up the next morning, and hearing the heavy footsteps slowly pacing towards his bedroom door did nothing for his nerves.

By the time his uncle Vernon had made it to his door and through all 7 bolts, locks and chains on it, Harry had worked himself into a terrified frenzy, thinking that Death Eaters or something of the sort had found him.

So as soon as the overweight Muggle laid eyes on Harry, his face showed fear for a split second. Seeing the wand pointed at him had the same effect as if it had been a gun to his head. His survival instincts taking over for less than a minute before he realised it was his nephew. With this realisation his instincts quickly took the backseat and the magic-hater became purple with rage.

Within seconds, Harry was on the floor feeling the repeated bolts of pain from his uncle's kicks stab at his sides as the 'generous' treatment at the Dursleys home began.

Three weeks later, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die was still paying for his little slip up.

* * *

Harry winced as he moved to sit up in bed, his ribs protesting that they hadn't healed since the last time Vernon 'reminded' him of how much of a magic hater he was.

The teenager heard the familiar 'Boy' yelled from the kitchen directly below his room and doubled his efforts to ignore his pain, knowing only more would come if he didn't manage to complete his doubled chores on time. The Dursleys had taken to deciding when that time was, just to torment him.

Harry risked a minute to take a mouthful of the healing potion he kept in his bed side drawer.

Since he'd found the proper instructions for the healing draught in second year, he had risked his grade in Potions with many, many failed attempts at reproducing it with his mediocre potion skills. This had resulted in many, many detentions for not completeting his actual class work.

That was until Professor Snape realised what his student was trying to do.

From then on they had built a sort of relationship in which the Potions master would allow him to make his healing potion without asking questions about why the 'Golden Boy' would need it, and Harry would actually try to pass in Potions with minimal damage.

"Get down here, you little brat! Before I come and get you!"

Harry jumped at the shout but hurried to comply.

A/N: new story, tell me what you think it needs, besides being longer and tell me if it's ok. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, that all belongs to the fantastic JKR, also No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Specialis (- Secret****s) **

A dark-hooded man sat alone in a throne-like chair.

Silent.

Deep in thought.

The onyx black hood of the hand-made robes covered most of the man's features, except for his reddened lips, showing signs of being nibbled from an age old habit that refused to die.

His smooth pale fingers threaded together in concentration while his thoughts bounced around inside his aching head, much like the slightest sound would echo around the great expanse of the room he occupied.

The smallest movement he made would make his heavy silk robes shift, causing a momentary frenzy of sound to erupt; reminding him all too well of how his impatience can lead to a chaotic end of his plans.

Especially when one Harry Potter was concerned.

The temperature of the room quickly plummeted along with the creation of a light breeze that pulled an involuntary shiver from the only figure in the room; signalling the arrival of the Manor's more… permanent occupants.

The man sighed, his warm breath immediately cooling in the deathly cold air; leaving a cloud of almost transparent fog that quickly disappeared. Making way for the spirit of the original owner of the Manor entered the room through the wall behind the make shift throne.

"Good evening, Salazar." the man greeted the founder of the house of serpents with a slight nod of his head towards his famous ancestor.

"Evening Tom, I assume you have thought about our discussion earlier in the week?" the older founder's ghost asked while hovering beside the grand seat he once occupied in his life, while looking around the room as if commenting on the décor.

'Of course, you old fool!' thought Tom Riddle, 'I had never felt more frustrated in my life, being talked to like a mere child who had tried to sneak out at night. And by a ghost!'

They both knew it was a rhetorical question, but someone like his pompous ancestor always required an answer; whether it was to ask a person with a glass of water in their hand if they were thirsty or to ask the person with a knife to his throat if they were going to kill him.

"Yes." he answered in exasperation, closing his blood red eyes and the ghost from view, moving to lean his head upon his hand where it rested on the arm of his throne to await the upcoming discussion/lecture like a bored teenager.

Salazar turned to his only remaining heir as he asked "So you have come to a conclusion at last? You will rethink your ideas and aims now that you have your body back? Oh good," the old spirit continued without waiting for an answer "I'm so glad you have realised your mistakes. You've wasted so much time already that you could have spent doing things my way and saved so much time. But instead you decided you didn't need my help and look where that's got you!"

The newly reformed Dark Lord just opened his eyes to acknowledge that he was paying attention, knowing he wouldn't get a word in.

"Nowhere!" Salazar continued, "When I showed you my research I expected you to carry on my theories and act on them, but I can see now that I should have stayed longer throughout your education to set you on the right path. To make sure you didn't start off your life with only hate for un-pure wizards based on your own experiences."

The Dark Lords' eyes blazed with that as he stood from his chair, glaring at the founder: "You should be blaming that old coot then, he was the one to keep sending me back to that horrible place. I was an experiment to that old fool; he wanted to see how a top student would cope in those horrible conditions at the orphanage. He knew how they treated me and he still sent me back year after year while the others had the choice to stay at the school of the holidays –"

"No, I didn't agree with his methods." the Serpent founder interrupted over toms booming voice. "And yes, he considered you an experiment but you also forgot to take all of his and Dippet's lessons and get everything you could out of them like I told you. You discarded the most important lesson that me and the other founders wrote into the oath of every Headmaster of that school." He said in a cool calm voice hovering directly in front of the aggravated man. "Love. The true key to power and immortality. You can't live for eternity on your own even with pieces of a soul. Every piece craves its other half. You just delayed the effects by splitting the pieces. If you had found this earlier I would never have been forced to bind you to him."

Tom huffed before retaking his seat. This is right where all of their discussions lead. Love. The catalyst for any and every powerful bond. The emotion which seals two Veela once they met and mated. Apparently, the thing needed to keep his fragile mind and body in existence.

All the years of rituals and dark spells, black potions and killing left his soul, and also his mind in tatters. His intelligent insanity made him the most feared Dark Lord in history. Dangerous to not only his enemies but also his followers. His madness shredded the goals he started with to change the Wizarding World for the better and morphing them into killing any who stood in his way to his so-called 'perfection' at the time.

His ancestor had not been happy to hear what he had done to the Wizarding world in his absence in the after life, so when he had returned from being 'reborn', Salazar had been waiting for him, tricking him into a ritual to restore his mind and body.

The spirit had shouted at him that going after the Potter boy had been the 'best bloody thing he could have done to have any sort of future', as it had allowed the powerful ancestor to establish a weak connection to a stable source of powerful magic equal to his own, balancing Tom's unstable power core and Harry's young, secure one; also Harry could provide a substantial emotional balance for both of them with only slight side effects.

This process is also know as the ancient soul bonds that had been used even before Salazar's time; when the two people concerned didn't have to love each other at all as long as something connected them, hence the reason it was banished from all but the rarest books.

The ritual had most commonly been used for arranged marriages, hence Tom's frustrated mood.

"You basically married us!" Tom exasperated to the founder from his chair.

"Well you best start getting to know your new husband then. I think you might find you don't hate it as much as you think you will…" Salazar responded, amusement clear in his voice as he retreated from the room through the nearest wall.

The pale ghosts head stuck out of the wall once again to add a last comment before floating from the room to wander the castle, leaving a spluttering Dark Lord in his wake and a smile on his lips.

"_Don't forget" his ancestor had said in the snakes tongue__, "I still want a new heir before you die…"_

A/N: phew! 00.39 am on my clock and I think I've done pretty well. Hope you like this chapter as much as I had fun writing it lol. Night night all and don't for get to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Specialis**** (- Secrets )**

The small object zoomed through the air towards him, meeting his hand seconds before hitting its intended target. His head.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh, muttering to himself about control issues while placing the small object back at the other end of his desk.

He sat back down on his old camp bed and once again began to focus his magic.

Hermione had once mentioned that the ministry of magic had spells and wards cast over each of the wands as they were made at olivandars wand shop. So many spells, that if underage wizards or witches were to cast the slightest bit of magic, the auror's would be on them in seconds.

She reckoned it had something to do with a young wizard in history a history book that over stood the line and forced to government to stop someone from becoming so reckless again. Supposedly.

So the topic of wandless magic and the possibility of accomplishing it came about, bringing a brainwave from the usually oblivious Ron.

"so… so that's how you-know-who got away with what he did…with-out the ministry knowing…dad had told me that, that is why people fear him… be-because he could do really powerful spells with out his wand … and only really powerful wizards are capable off pulling off more that 1st year stuff, wandless… a-and that you'd have to be pretty powerful to even do that." The red head stuttered, shocked at his own intelligence.

Also shocking his two best friends before 'mione got that look. The one where she waved her hand in the air while staring dazed at a random spot on the wall, with her mouth open slightly as if she intended to say something before spinning on her heels and heading out of the room.

The research look.

Harry had smartly volunteered to help when she came back with books piled in her arms, swaying and ready to jump away from the hours of reading and re-reading the trio would likely subject them to.

Harry had used his initiative and stowed some of the more useful books in his trunk before the holidays for studying of his own. He had quickly learned the basics reading through the books when he should have been studying but found how hard it was, and it had taken him most of the school year before the tournament started to make an object move wandlessly. Then he had finally been able to manage a levitation charm.

Focusing his magic down his arm, through the veins in his hand, into his fingers, sending the tingling sensation up into the tips of the digits, harry beckoned the ring with a finger; feeling the magic pulse and writhe before honing in on its goal.

The ring zoomed at his head with as much vigour as before, again meeting his hand before it managed to knock him out cold.

'Least this is training my reflexes as well' he thought dryly. Why was his control out so much? He had gotten good with his control before the last stage of the tri-wizard tournament, a few days later and he's struggling to keep himself from being knocked out by a ring!

Harry pushed his glasses down his nose as he rubbed against the bridge, closing his eyes as the ache was soothed momentarily. His fingers moved to rub against his eyes, still uncomfortable from the new contact lenses he used to cover up his eyes subtle colour changes.

At first he thought it had just been shock from voldemort coming back, but when he had walked into the bathroom to see his eyes had slight flecks of crimson bleeding in with his normal emerald, well even in the wizarding world, its not something commonly connected with stress. He's just glad the dursleys have been too busy going out and ignoring him to notice.

His so called relatives had been spending a lot of time out of the house which had been very grateful for. It meant he could relax for a few hours and it was the only time he actually felt safe outside of Hogwarts. Plus, he didn't need there abuse anymore than he got it; along with the reincarnation of the dark lord who is out to get him.

He spent most of the time he had alone either attempting to re stabilise his wild magic and try to get some wandless practise or trying to control his mind to practise what his godfather had tried to teach him through letters.

His father had done it along with his god father and remus.. and he had been attempting it, but his animagus form just wasn't happening anytime soon.

Opening his eyes he gazed at the ring holding it between two fingers, the-boy-who-lived examined the precious object.

The rings' surface shimmered as he held it up to the light. The goblin silver (he recognised it from Griffindors' sword) had been moulded into a unique shape; a two headed snake, one with green stones for eyes the other red, curling around the black stone in its centre. The ring seemed perfect to him.

Perfect for its former owner anyway:

Voldemort.

A/N: ooooo and the ring is here. lol. Tell me what you think and if you have any idea's. thank you. Anyway going to bed now dreaming of reviews. Lol. Yes I do get a lil crazy when I lose out on sleep. Night all… or morning.. :S


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Specialis**** (- Secrets )**

_Harry gasped and choked as he was released from the grave__ stone, shaped into the reaper of death; as soon as he could breath and his head had stilled, he ran._

_Cedric was dead. It had been a trick. Voldemort was alive. He was pissed, and alive and out for harry's blood. He had to get away. Had to get to the cup. He's back. He's back. He's …_

"_Aahhhhhhhh" he screamed as a jet of red light hit him. Burning. Twisting inside of him. Crushing him from inside. Pain. Pain. Oh god the pain… burning his insides._

_The small boy panted as he lay on the floor, the curse realest him but it still hurt, his body still twitched and his heart pumped blood furiously through his viens, making his head spin._

_The boys eyes began to focus on something that shined in the moon light, attracting attention to his fussy mind. He reached out a shaky hand but quickly recoiled it as his hands came into contact with cold scales, sliding past his hand._

_A snake!_

_His body flinched unable to do much else, still sensitive from the curse as he felt it nudge his legs; sliding under his knee's and was surprised, in the back of his mind at the size of its body._

_It's a really big snake then!_

_He gasped and flinched again as it again nudged him and slid its way under his lower back and eventually under his neck, effectively trapping him in place before his mind cleared of the fog from the first time being hit by a crucio._

_He had to get away. He had to get back and warn every body!_

_He gave a practise struggle, knowing the snake wouldn't be so easily shaken off. Before giving as much energy as he had left and thrashing as hard as he could, but gave up quickly as the snake tighten its hold and moved its head closer;__ harry tried to move away but its hold was to tight, its yellow silted eyes stared down into his as it spoke._

"_ssssshh, little one. Neither, Tom or the dim-witted followerssss will attack with me around you. Can't have him exhaussssst himsssself to the brink of desssstruction only minutessss after he hassss been reborn, now can we? He hasssss plenty of numbskullssss to take hisss anger out on, after a resssst."_

_Harry stayed wide eyed and silent as he tried to process what the snake was telling him._

_Tom? Who's tom? Wait… the chamber…. Tom riddle.. young voldemort….._

_He began to kick and struggle more at the realisation but the snake only leaned in further, easily holding him in place "sssshhh, calm down" it hissed soothingly "he needssssss to resssst before you are in danger of him again, look! He can barely walk two pacessss right now."_

_The snake pushed his jaw gently with its nose, making harry shiver with the contact, in the direction of the newly reborn Voldemort. His eyes strained to keep locked on the dangerous creature but were forced to do as it wished and sure enough, his death eaters were crowded around his form crouched on the ground._

_The dark lord was breathing heavily, staring right into his eyes with his piercing red ones, flickering with madness. But still in no state to move._

_Harry faintly felt the snakes coils withdraw from around his legs while he__ timidly stared into voldemorts gaze, entranced, unable to look away, yet fearful like a rabbit looking at an injured fox._

"_Come, little one, the port key is just over here" was softly hissed into his ear "if tom was in a better sssstate and sssenssse of mind, I would keep you with me. I have wanted ssssomeone else to talk to for sssso long, even when tom had been alive before now. Itssss hard to find a good converssssationalisssst in the ssssnakesss. But alasssss, even with my protection I feel that you would be unhappy around tom asssss he issssss now"_

_The hissing was soft and held longing but harry flinched as voldemort steadily stood thinking his enemy would pounce at any second and end his short life but he just held his gaze locked with harry's as he frowned slightly, hearing every word the snake confessed to his enemy._

_The snake began to use the coils still holding harry around his middle to pull him towards the cup/port key._

_Suddenly harry ripped his eyes from the dark lord and looked at the snake, wrapping his arms around her scaled form in alarm, getting its attention "cedric'sssss body, I need to take it back for them" he franticly but quietly hissed, making quick glances back at the dark lord watching him. _

"_okay little one. I will bring it. But sssssstay near the port key" harry heard the snake but unconsciously refused to let go of his new safety net, even as the snake tried to slip away from his grasp. _

_He heard the snake equivalent to a sigh as he looked up, the snakes eyes glowed a bright white before cedric's body rose from the ground and floated onto the ground next to harry and the cup._

_The teenager looked at the body with guilt but whipped his head around when an angry hiss came from the other end of the grave yard. "Nigina, ssstop doting over him, hisss life isss already nearing It'sss end, it will only hurt you to get attached, leave him alone" _

_Voldemort._

"_Don't lisssssten to him little one, he isssss not in a good ssstate right now " the snake – Nigina- hissed before slipping from his arms and making her way towards the dark lord. Her long body gracefully sliding through the grass._

_The death eaters courteously stood their ground but seemed to develop a twitch as the __giant snake slid closer._

_She__ peered up at the dark lord but gradually rose to her full height, suddenly driving her head down to voldemorts hand, nigina's mouth closing around one the dark lords fingers and pulling away, sliding back to harry quickly before any of the death eaters could react._

"_Go, my child, if ever you need me just ask. Hurry." Dropping something small in his hand, he was reluctantly forced back towards the cup. Nigina fully relinquishing her hold on him as she brought her body to tower over him, hissing dangerously at the death eaters as they levelled their wands at him and began firing curses. _

_The death eaters charged in his direction as he hastily grabbed onto cedric's shirt and the tri-wizard cup, some of the curses that clipped his body as they flew past making him cry out._

_With a last look into voldemorts swirling mad red eyes, he was gone._

Burning! Burning! His hand felt on fire. Burning, pain. It was like holding hot metal. Burning spreading through his palm.

Harry sat up in bed with a start.

He gripped his wrist as the pain started moving up his left hand, up to his fourth finger. Looking down he saw the remnants of the silver ring soaking into his skin, the trail it was taking up his palm to his finger glowed eerily.

He cried out in pain as he twisted his hand around to the more painful source.

Four tiny gems were splitting through his skin at the base of his finger.

Two green. Two red.

He gasped as he watched the silver bleed from the pores of his skin around the jewels in fascinations, shaping itself and rising out of his finger until he could recognise it as the ring he had been studying for days.

His finger hummed in the after effect of the pain, the base of his finger red and swollen. Yet Harry just looked in shock at the ring that had claimed his finger as its resting place, before he thought in a panic...

Oh my god, I'm wearing Voldemorts ring!

A/N: there you go, how he got the ring. Tell me what you think and if your happy with the plot so far. I'm going bed. Night night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Specialis**** (- Secrets )**

Harry's head shot up at the 'click' that signalled the first lock to his room had been opened.

He had learned the sound of each of the seven locks on his bedroom door out of fear, knowing it took his uncle exactly 1 minute and 20 seconds in total to open his door, adding another 30 seconds as well as furiously shouted insults and curses if he was angry . Harry knew it wasn't the latter by the unhurried clanking of the keys as the locks were turned. But it still didn't make him feel safe.

Looking around he saw a ray of light through the side of his curtains telling him his usual wake up time had been and gone a while ago.

Oh shit.. he'd slept in! His uncle was going to kill him.

The door opened as he scrambled from the bed "I'm sorry Vernon, I-It won't happen .. I didn't realise the time…" harry stuttered as he made a dive to his draws, grabbing any clothes to throw on in his hurry to get out before his uncle beat him as punishment.

"BOY!" his uncle bellowed. Harry spun around to face the over weight man at his 'name', sitting in his boxers with his back to the open draws.

"y-yes…uncle?" he asked timidly. Shaking from fear as the man held what looked like a new belt in one hand, not even registering the clothes in his other hand until they were thrown at him.

The fabric snapped him out of his fear long enough to catch to belt and look to his uncle with confusion. "We are having a guest round today, a nice friend of petunia's. You are going to clean the living room before cooking the dinner petunia has left the recipe for on the counter in the kitchen. You will set the table for five and have dinner with us, for which you will be silent unless you are spoken too, do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded slowly at his uncles stern command for dinner and Vernon added at his nephew's confused look "Petunia let slip you were here and the women seems to love children –god knows why- she wants to see both of you no matter what we say about you and your freakiness." Harry let understanding cross his face, unfazed by the insulting comment. "You have five minutes, come on boy, move!"

Harry raced to the bathroom as soon as his uncle moved from the door way. Feeling the man's hand strike out to grip a handful of his hair before he made it to the door of his destination; Harry grit his teeth as his head was forced back and he heard his uncle say "and no freakiness, or else" in a threatening tone, before a hand came down harshly on his backside where his uncle knew was still sore from the belt lashes a few nights ago. With that, the boy was shoved inside the tiled room to get ready.

* * *

A few hours later found Harry clean and dressed - in clothes that actually fit him for once – sitting at the table in the Dursleys kitchen.

It felt strange, being able to eat with his relatives like a normal family. He certainly couldn't remember any other time it had happened. He had been used to one small meal a day either in his cupboard or in his bedroom, until his first day at Hogwarts. It really felt strange, also, having clothes that fit him instead of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. It seemed like he had spent most of his time pulling his jeans up or rolling the sleeves up to make them suitable for his small, malnourished frame.

He turned to their guest as soon as he had poured their drinks, repeatedly acting helpful –at his uncles nudging from next to him. She seemed really quite nice, making him wonder how his aunt was friends with her.

Bella Clove would not really be considered pudgy but she had a lot more to her than his aunt although she was shorter; which did not make her grip any weaker as he found out when she hugged both youths at the front door. Harry had noticed even Dudley had looked a bit winded after his hug.

The women seemed to be in her late thirties and had short bleach blond hair that reminded him of Rita Skeeter, the journalist at the Tournament. And, Harry concluded as he listened to her chatter on and on about metals and stone's, she could have some Hufflepuff's to shame with her cheery and dramatised rambling.

Even when Harry lay the food out on the table in front of her, she had only paused to pick up her knife and fork.

Harry began to walk to his place to her right to set his own food down when he heard a clatter of metal hitting the table and his hand was jerked back so hard, he had to gather his balance so his food didn't fly off his plate.

His head whipped around and swore under his breath as he saw Bella staring in awe at the ring on his left hand. The dark lords ring. Even when the dark wizard is hundreds of miles away, he still gets me into trouble.

Carefully setting his plate down, Harry watched as the Dursley's gathered round to see what the fuss was about.

"Harry this is beautiful, where did you get it? It's so marvellously crafted. The highest standard…… and the design is gorgeous.. certainly one of a kind.." Bella continued muttering under her breath, pulling out what looked like a miniature telescope to look closely at the ring.

Harry sighed before looking up to his uncle's threateningly curious expression. "Yes .. that's what I'd like to know"the man said to harry.

"It's from a friend" Harry answered quickly.

Bella looked up at him with an odd expression, smiling like she new some secret, before jumping up at him, effulging him in a tight hug and managing to startle the Dursley's. "Oh Harry" she said, like she had just received some brilliant news. "oh I'm so happy for you. I hope you do realise I will expect an invitation, oh but this is so wonderfull…"

"What… invitation? … to what?"

"ohh when is it? I'll have to book it in my planner. I can't miss this, being such a good friend of petunia…. Ohh I'm getting emotional now… ohh get the champagne Veron.."

"…when is what? … emotional?… champagne?..."

"Now see here.." Veron tried to interrupt, finally smacking himself out of the daze of the womens words.

"oh I'll have to meet him. What is he like now?.. I'm sure he's very handsome and rich mind you, getting rubies and emeralds into a ring… ohh come here dear .. sit, sit." She coxed him into a seat next to her's where she once again sat down.

He had a headache. He hadn't a clue what the women was jabbering on about but it was making Veron stressed which didn't bode too well for him. The fact that he was being spoken too and paid attention too wasn't a good thing usually, taking the spot light from the Dursley's, they didn't really like that.

"What are you talking about Bella!" this time petunia had managed speak up, cutting through the womens' chatter.

"The wedding!" Bella stated as if it were obvious.

"Wedding?!" the dursley's and harry asked in the same disbelieving tone. Even Dudley had looked up from his food, looking at the women like she had gone mad.

"Yes" the women stated to harry's hand in her's, where the sliver ring lay innocently on his finger "This is an engagement ring, and a _very_ nice one from what I can see. Exquisite really. He has very good taste."

"HE?" Harry blurted, now more bothered about getting to the bottom of the women's' madness than the consequences later.

"Yes of course.. don't be ashamed Harry. My son and in fact two of my cousins are involved with men, and what charming men they are. Such gentlemen's….. and anyway, it is my business to know that only a man would have this sort of exquisite taste in jewellery, and that such a fine balance between simple and rich design would only be appreciated by another male… women are always either two plain or two glittery" she waved her hand as her face turned from cheery to dislike for a second, then back to happy for the imaginary wedding.

"But-but.. I'm not…" he tried, looking to the Dursleys and just seeing shock in their expressions from her explanations.

Then an idea hit him. What if he could turn the conversation around to his advantage? Veron won't punish him if Bella goes away happy and spreads a good word around for the Dursleys. The way things are going there was no way he can get out of her set opinion of him without making her disappointed, which will defiantly equal to a severe punishment. If he could just go along with it, she will be happy at least and I can have a mostly painless sleep.. yes that does sound good.

"So, what is this luck boy's name?" bella asked, her excitement making her bounce slightly on her chair.

He sighed, here goes nothing. "Tom Riddle"

Bella squealed in delight.

* * *

Harry had answered most of her questions on the mysterious Tom, which Harry had found it easier to just use the information he knew about the younger Voldemort from the chamber of secrets and from books he had read. The rest he had made up, like how they met and how old he was since she probably wouldn't cope very well with the answers of 'he tried to kill me' and the 50 year age gap.

With the wedding questions he had tried to dodge them, ignore them and just tell her it wasn't happening but eventually settled – after much debate- on the story that there were too young to get married and that he would send her the wedding invitation when they decided they were ready.

It had been okay making up a fantasy boyfriend but when Harry realised who it was based on he just wanted to end the conversation. So 10 minutes later he had finally talked her into going to look at petunia's jewellery insted.

His aunt had surprised him when she protested. Through out the conversation petunia had become quite engrossed in the discussion of 'Tom' and had been festinated with the ring as well, most likely wondering how much it cost. Harry had had to persuade both of them to leave him alone.

The two women had walked from the room laughing and conversing when he had suddenly realised he had just left himself in the room with Vernon.

Harry was about to turn around before he was forcefully pushed against the wall in front of him. His uncle closed the door with one hand and held him in place with the other then moving behind him and twisting his arm back making Harry cry out.

His mouth was covered with a large hand and Harry screwed his eyes shut as his uncle leaned into all the newly healed belt lashes along his back and thighs. "You've been a very good boy tonight and even managed to turn a bad situation into a good one, so I won't punish you for now… but this tom fellow…"

"mhffpphh" Vernon pulled his hand away from harry's mouth slightly so he could make out what he was saying "I made a lot of it up." He said breathing heavy from the ache on his back. "you will probably never see tom we hate each other, the ring was a present from tom's snake." He finished quickly.

"Okay" said his uncle, hearing the women coming back down the stairs "I'll let you off tonight but if any of those freaky people come to this house to see you…" he threatened.

"They won't" he promised but gasped in pain as hands roughly griped the top of the back of his thighs where the skin is the most sensitive with the cuts.

It was a warning and a reminder of what would happen if he didn't live up to his promise.

Sighing in relief as he was freed of the weight on his back, he made his way to the bathroom first to fish out his colour tinted contacts that hid the red flecks tainting his green eyes and then to his room where he clasped on his bed and gave the ring a last glance before putting his glasses on the night stand and falling into a sleep filled with a dream of facing a man with red eyes and saying 'I do' while thinking, _the bloody women's got to me in my sleep now. If only voldemort knew, he'd laugh himself to death._

Mean while a snickering snake looked on as her plan began to unfold…..

A/N: its getting there I'm finding time to do odd bits of chapter then put them together at strange times but oh well. This was really just an incite into the ring and the abuse harry gets, sorry if Vernon was too 'touchy feely' for some people. This is not going to end up a rape fic. I'd never dream of doing it but I have just read a fic with a more pedo Vernon which was creapy but it all worked out in the end, I think its still in my head tho. Eww but yeah I got it out onto the story. Anyway review please, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Specialis**** (- Secrets )**

Flinging his muddy trainers and sweat pants into his laundry basket; Harry grabbed some clean boxers and pyjama bottoms before dashing into the bathroom to change. Even though it was summer, it never stopped raining in England, making his jobs outside harder as well as muddier.

As an after thought when he entered the bathroom, he turned the dial to warm on the shower and left it to heat up with a slight real smile. Since the dinner a week ago, Vernon had been getting more attention from colleagues at work, congratulating him for his nephews' 'engagement' and paying more attention to him. Apparently, everyone at his work thought of him as a closed minded ordinary man with a well hided, short fuse.

How right they were thought Harry. But since word got around of his nephews' 'gay relationship' their opinion's changed very quickly, resulting in Vernon being out of the house regularly at party's and dinners, leading to bigger dinner's at the Dursleys (that Harry was included in) and an all round happier Harry since his uncle rarely had time to look at him, let alone beat him.

It had been a nice change for his birthday not two day's ago, spending a whole half hour in the shower and enjoying it thoroughly without the biting pains where he had been marked with the belt.

Discarding his top on the stool, he found the container for his contact lenses and put his glasses on top of his discarded shirt.

Starting the tricky task taking out the emerald green, tinted lenses, Harry never noticed the door to the bathroom open and close.

"Finally" he muttered to himself as the second lens came out with a bit more of a struggle than the first. Opening the mirrored cabinet above the sink, he placed the container on the shelf, careful to hide it beneath his aunt's box of pills.

Closing the cabinet slowly he coughed at the suddenly strong smell of spirits, before he could think 'what the hell?' his hair had been gripped by a strong hand and his head was forced back. Coughing heavily with a hand over his mouth from the horrible smell of his uncle's breath that made his eyes sting and water, Harry could have screamed in panic as rage made his uncle's skin turn purple.

"Oh God.. my eyes.. he's seen them!"

No word's were said as Harry was forcefully dragged by his hair and thrown into his room.

The door purposely left open and unlocked as his uncle left to get his favourite belt, daring him to leave. But Harry knew better and remained with his head on his arms on the floor when he landed, his body ready to curl into a ball when his uncle came back.

And that's just what he did.

As soon as Harry saw the blurred form of his large uncle, the pain started.

"Think you could get away without being punished did you, Boy! Did you?!!"

"Think I would forget about your Freakiness in MY house!!! Never!!!"

"Your Freakishness will never infect my family!! Even if I have to beat it out of you!! I will, Boy and don't think I won't!!"

The pain only got worse with every roared insult. Every lash and slice at his skin seemed to spread further throughout his body, lacing his body with more agony then any beating he had ever felt. His back, legs, ass, neck. his uncle seemed to attack them all, ripping his flesh apart with every lash from the belt like an insane dog with painfully sharp teeth and the command to kill.

Harry screamed as every thing started to fade, it was way too much, he couldn't take it. It was worse than crucio! It was worse than torture! This wasn't even punishment!

His uncle was seriously trying to beat the magic out of him, just like he'd always threatened.

Harry's fears were only heightened when he was roughly kicked out of his position curled in a ball and the front of his legs and chest were given the same treatment. His hands held above his head by his uncle's large foot, crushing the feeling and bones in them.

The tears were pouring down his face long before the pain had become unbearable, his screams becoming horse and only ripping his throat more as blood trickled from his mouth. The feeling in his body nothing more than a resounding scream of pain.

Harry didn't even realise the beating had stopped until he fell pain shoot from his hand, down into his arm and shoulder.

Looking up with sore red, puffy eyes, Harry watched and flinched as Vernon attempted to pull his ring from his finger.

The ring, he thought.

"_Go, my child, if ever you need me just ask…."_

Maybe he would…..

"What are you looking at, boy!!! Think you're so funny! Glued that thing to your bloody finger did you, boy!! Well, you won't be laughing when I rip your finger off, will you!!"

The malicious gleam in the man's smile is what made Harry's decision for him.

"_I wouldn't… give you the sssatisssfaction" _he whispered in a croaked hiss.

His uncle looked down at him with fear in his eyes, and for the first time in 14 year's, Harry was the one in control of the fear. And it felt unbelievably brilliant!

Harry croaked out the serpents name in parceltongue before he felt a tug at his navel and he let him self give into the welcoming darkness.

Never before would Harry have been happy to let himself be whisked away to the lair of the dark lord.

Well, he thought, before now, he would never have thought anything from the dark lord to be his only mean's to survival.

A/N: I wonder how many people saw that coming ;).

I hope this chapter is good enough for your long wait, the next chapter is already planned but may take a while for me to put it into words. If you find any mistakes please let me know.

And any idea's you think would work, please tell me, it might make me work faster.

I'm still stuck with the idea of making this MPreg, some people like it, some don't. depending on the review's I get I will or won't do it.

So get reviewing :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Specialis**** (- Secrets )**

His world was so hazy in between the darkness that fought to drag him into unconsciousness; the nauseating effects of the portkey hadn't helped. But he fought back. He had to stay awake just a little longer….

Soothing hisses filled his senses telling him that its ok, that he will live to fight another day, before something smooth and silky seemed to float over his injured body, draping itself gently over him… covering him… hiding him …as he let himself be taken into the darkness, reassured that he would rise out of it again soon.

* * *

The Dark lord entered into his familiars' private room panting, his face consorted in pain, hurriedly scanning the area for its owner. Where is that blasted ghost? Or his familiar for that matter? He was going to be leaving soon to talk to some very important people and he could even stand on his own, let alone travel 2000 miles!

"_Nigini"_he hissed, where was she?!!! _"Salazar!"_

No answer. Damn it, he needed help.

Walking further into the room with his hand against the soft cream covered walls, he tried again, hissing for his long time friend and mother figure. He stumbled and gripped the nearest mahogany table in the room when pain shot up his left side.

Where had this bloody pain come from?! He could barely think, let alone find its cause. Leading himself to the nearest chair he was about to sit down when something caught his eye.

His blood red eyes focused on the equally red blanket draped over a lump at the other side of the room, looking very out of place. It was too small to be a chair or table, and to big to just be bundled on the floor….

Using the darkly coloured furniture to keep him from stumbling, the Dark Lord made his way over to the lump. He didn't sense anything threatening towards him.. anyway It can't be that dangerous that he couldn't handle, even in his current condition. Nigini would have told him about it before now.

Easing himself down next to the suspicious blanket, he felt an odd sensation of calmness… almost emptiness… like feeling asleep, or … unconsciousness.

Ignoring the pain throughout his body, his eyes caught sight of a patch of pale skin; the blanket obviously had been draped over whatever it is in a hurry.

Reaching out, he touched the skin and instantly flinched back as something sparked where he had made contact. So cold, and …….something familiar, like a connection….

He felt something pull at him, small whispers in his mind to find out what this strange feeling was…

As if in a trance, he reached out again, brushing his fingers against the patch of skin, becoming accustomed to the cool temperature before starting to push against the soft fabric. Moving it higher, running his fingers over the skin he uncovered; the dark lord came across his first shock.

Bruising all shades of yellows and blues covering the persons' ankle, he had figured it was a person when their foot had the right amount of toes and seemed all normal in proportion but this had shocked him. The bruising was quite obviously caused by another human, if the large hand print circling it was anything to go by.. but why would Nigini keep an injured human.. and hide them?

Putting the questions at the back of his mind, he travelled further up, pushing the fabric out of the way, uncovering the other foot and both lower legs. Brushing his fingers along the backs of the persons' thigh, the dark lords' eyes widened as his fingers came away soaked in blood. Concern seeped through his emotions as he stared down at the figure, now seeing where damp patches in the blanket clung to the persons small frame.

Gripping the edge of the blanket, he tore it away from the figure, the sight revealed to him making his heart clench.

A boy, maybe 14 or 15, covered in lashes from what seemed to be a wide, flat whip of some kind, bruising some areas while slicing through skin in others. The boys face covered by his arm in what looked like a defensive stance curled into a ball on his side.

Leaning over him, the dark lord could make out slight indentations in the boys back. His fingers grazed over the marks thinking what could make them… a small box shape with a tiny stick coming up from the bottom? It sounds a lot like a muggle's…

"Ow" he yelled, his eyes closing to control the pain in his side as he gripped his back.

Breathing heavily his red eyes slowly opened, only to narrow in suspicion at the new found figure in front of him.

Slowly easing him self to lay down next to the bloodied boy, he gently traced a trail from the boys hip, easing the pressure when he felt a small twinge in his own side, until he came to the boys shoulder and messy thick dark hair.

Could it be…?

Moving closer to the boys face, he leaned on his left forearm, using his right hand to run through the thick hair and towards his forehead..

"_TOM!" _

The dark lord jumped back and turned to face Nigini, feeling much like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"_Didn't I teach you better than to go snooping in other peoples rooms without permission" _she scolded her motherly instincts surpassing that of Molly Weasley, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Harry hadn't been harmed any further and his scar had been kept unseen.

Noticing the box she was moving over towards the boy, Tom's suspicion rose again.

"_Who is__ss the boy Nigini?" _Tom questioned in a light tone, moving himself out of the way of the large serpant as she moved between him and the boy, obviously feeling protective.

"_Aren't you going to be late for your trip, Dear? You sssshould be leaving sssoon" _

"_Nigini!" _he warned.

Nigini bowed her head in defeat _"Tom, you can sssee he isss in need of sssome help, I helped to ressssscue him from hissss abusssssive family that didn't care for him." _She paused, thinking how to word the next part _"you have been very busy since you came back, and I had been very lonely after you went.. I just want a bit of company, and I have found that I can get that with this boy. He reminds me of you in a lot of ways.." _the last part being hissed very quietly.

There was silence in the room for a few minuets. Tom thinking about what had just been said and the large serpent beginning to open the box and start to levitate small bottles out, placing them next to the injured boy.

"_I am s__sssorry my friend" _Tom spoke at last _"I never sssstopped to think about how my downfall would have affected you, you have alwayssss been sssso independent, alwayssss the one to look after me when I needed it" _he looked towards the boydeciding to give this to his mother figure without hassle, she would enjoy looking after the boy, just as she had done for him at the orphanage.

"_I will not question you anymore then, if it will make you happy"_ the dark lord smiled at the snake, deciding not to tell her about the connection he seemed to have made with the boy.

Nigini coiled herself around the dark lord affectionately silently telling him that it was ok _"Tom, he issss not a threat, but like many people who do not know you, he is scared of you. Be nice please, he really is like you. And you may even grow to like him too"_

The Dark Lord scoffed but smiled at her _"Would you like any help?"_ he asked indicating to the healing creams she had removed from the box.

Nuzzling his cheek, the large snake bobbed her head as a yes _"Itssss rather hard to be gentle when you don't have handssss"_ she joked easing the tension as tom moved them towards the boy.

Quickly sliding from the dark lords shoulders Nigini's eyes flashed a bright white before Tom had a chance to push the thick hair away from the boys eyes. Giving his familiar a confused glance when the boys face became blurred to his eyes, he decided not to question Nigini's motives as he began to smooth the healing cream over the injured body.

Wandlessly transfiguring the blanket into a soft feather-stuffed mattress, he managed to hide all the flinches that matched the boys at a particular sensitive spot as his hand glided over his back and front.

Saving the boys dignity, he transfigured another object into a clean blanket and draped it over his bottom half once he had been cleaned of blood and smothered in healing cream.

"_Thank you Tom, I'm s__sssure he'll appreciate it, but you're going to be late" _his motherly friend stressed in her hisses.

Feeling completely better, the dark lord stood stretching his muscles before he made his way out of the room.

"_Don't coddle him too much Nigini, but don't be too __sssslack, I don't want to come home to a whole lot of trouble.."_ he warned turning back half way out of the door.

"_Don't be __sssstupid. I raisssed you didn't I, the boy will be fine, Dear. Go!"_

Laughing the dark lord left for his trip, wondering how his life would change with this new addition that seemed so familiar already.

A/N: Why do repair people take soo long to repair something??? Anyway got my computer back at last, and I got a chapter up. Yay for me.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, and I have something worked out for the Mpreg thing so hopefully everyone will like it :D


End file.
